All My Love
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: Glimmer falls in love with Cato, even though she knows she can't make it out alive. PLease review!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought Glimmer and Cato would make a cute couple. Okay, Glimmer seems so pathetic to me, and I hated her until I saw the movie. That actress was _so _good! Seriously, if you haven't seen the movie, do.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games at all.**

**0o0o0o0**

From the moment I saw Cato, I knew I wanted him. He was gorgeous; blonde hair, dark blue (maybe brown) eyes and built like a tank. He wasn't from the capitol, which would usually bother me, but in this case I could care less where he's from. I mean, at least he's not from 11 or 12.

Since we're both from high, polished districts, I knew we would most likely both be in the "career" pack. I had to get my hands on him, and I had to do it first. So, in the training arena, I went right up to him.

He was at the archery station and was having a bit of trouble. I'd been there already, so I thought I would help him out. I came up from behind and lowered his elbow. At first, he jumped and threw my hand away, but when his eyes met mine we sort of connected, and he let me touch him.

"You should lower your arm. It'll improve your shot," he did as I said, but still missed the target. Cato turned his head and stared at me with accusing eyes. "Sorry," I giggled to lighten the mood, "I'm not very good at archery either."

He set the bow down and looked me over. He didn't offer his hand to me, so neither did I. A smirk formed on his face as he scrutinized me. I glared back. I was _perfect, _so what was that little smirk about?

~(line)~

I stood on my pedestal; listening to the countdown…20…19…18…I took a chance and glanced at the other tributes. Everyone looked nervous. That is, Katniss, the red-headed girl, Rue, Thresh and the others'—whose names were not familiar to me—did. The rest of us, the career's, were confident and fine.

…17…16…15… Clove had been the first to suggest making a pack. She consulted Cato, who consulted me, and I consulted Marvel. Together, we decided to let Peeta in. He could come in handy by leading us to his sick little love item, and in the end we could dispose of them at once. I almost chuckled at the thought.

Engulfed in my thoughts, I hadn't realized the countdown had ended. I let out a startled scream when the boy closest to me fell to the ground with a knife sticking out of his back. Realizing it was Clove's knife, I knew I was safe. "Glimmer!" I recognized Cato's voice and started running towards him, "What the hell are you doing! Let's go!" He grabbed my forearm and started towing me behind him. We were in the back, behind all the other careers. On our way to the forest I grabbed a backpack, and not just any pack, but one with a bow and a sheathe of silver arrows. I was surprised Katniss hadn't grabbed it. I heard she was really good with a bow. Stupid girl, now I've made it my personal goal to kill her with her own specialty weapon.

Once we were in the forest quiet a way, we stopped and set up a camp. Some random tribute we had picked up had a tent in his pack, so Marvel helped put it up. It was small, but we could all fit under it if we lay close together. The mere thought of sleeping close to Cato made me excited. I opened the pack I had grabbed and found _two _sleeping bags! I felt as if the game was rather in my favor so far…

I unzipped both bags and lay them one on top of the other to form a makeshift bed.

~(line)~

The end of the first day was signaled by the fire of the cannons. I was impressed by the faces I knew my pack had killed, which was the majority. After the faces of the dead disappeared from the sky, it grew dark and the others started to crawl under the tent.

"Here, Cato," I said, patting the vacant space next to me. He hesitated when I threw the top cover over, but he lay next to me all the less. I placed the cover over us both and snuggled into his chest. I inhaled deeply and my mind melted. He still smelt like the rose essences of the capitol.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I said, looking up to him with a perfect smile. "You smell like home, that's all." To my surprise, he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There may be spoilers on character death if you haven't read the first book or seen the movie.**

**_Jezpurfle_: Nope, there's more! I am going to write up until Glimmer's death. Please stay tuned, and feel free to review again and let me know how you like it!**

**Please review!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**0o0o0o0**

I woke up to find myself curled into Cato's side, his arm around me. He stirred when I raised my head from his chest. Cato looked down at me and seemed a bit surprised, so I smiled. Everyone else was still asleep, I noticed as my head swiveled on my shoulders. I sat up, got to my feet and started to rouse my careers. Cato was soon up and doing the same.

He knelt next to Clove and shook her shoulder, murmuring gently to her. He wasn't mine yet, but I couldn't help but feel jealous over his kindness. She tossed in her sleep, and her thrashing managed to wake Marvel.

She started to talk in her half-awake state, but soon her slurred rush of words turned to high pitched, bloody murder screams. Those who were still asleep bolted up, and in no time we shook off the startled ness and were all tripping over each other to reach Clove and shut her up.

Clove pushed Cato off of her, so Marvel was the first to clamp his hand over her mouth. "Clove—what the hell!" Cato snarled, back on his hands and knees in front of her.

She was back against Marvel's chest, her eyes wide and mouth still hidden. Marvel retracted his hand and I knew she'd bitten him.

As if nothing happened she rose to her feet and brushed her thin clothing off. We started to pack up our camp and as soon as it was done we set off. Nobody said a word to Clove all morning long.

~(line)~

When daylight started to fade we sat down to catch our breath. We'd had an easy day, and I was thankful for that, yet I was disappointed we hadn't killed Katniss yet. I sat next to Cato and set my head on his shoulder.

"Sick of these games yet?" He asked me.

"I suppose. I'm off on a good start, being with you," he gave me a lopsided grin, "and the other careers." I added quickly.

He nodded, seeing past my cover. "I like it. Gives everyone a chance to see who I am, what I can do,"

I nodded, not quit understanding but liking being able to talk with him. "So," I decided to change the subject," is there anyone, you know, special, at home?" I batted my eyelashes and stared deeply into his dark eyes.

I noticed Clove's eyes on us, but they averted after he answered. "No." He replied, his face serious and calm.

With a shrug I looked away, "yeah, me either." I lied. There really _was _a boy at home, but he just wasn't enough.

My thoughts drifted off. I knew Cato and I couldn't leave this thing together, and I knew I could win and go back to my boy in the capitol, but it just wasn't worth it; I'd miss Cato dearly.

~(line)~

"Look!~" I quietly exclaimed, pointing over the treetops where smoke could be seen.

I stood up with the others to get a better look, smiles on all of our faces. "Good," Cato muttered and he cupped my chin. I closed my eyes half way, expecting a damn good, well awaited kiss, but he pulled away and started leading us towards the smoke.

~(line)~

As we neared the smoke, we realized it was a forest fire I'd spotted. "I doubt a tribute could have started that," Clove stated what we all were thinking.

"Come on," Cato snarled. "The fire went this way, so the Game Keeper must have been chasing someone out."

"I bet we've found Katniss!" I cheered, skipping up to Cato's side and intertwined our hands. He looked to me, to our hands, and then straight ahead without a word.

We walked quiet a ways, all in silence. I could feel Clove seething with rage behind us, but really, I could care less if she was angry. I knew she wouldn't kill me, because Cato would have her head on a silver platter.

"Is it just me," Marvel broke the silence, "or is it getting darker sooner?"

"Probably a trick of the Keeper," some boy said.

"Maybe we're gaining on someone." Cato hoped.

As our meek conversation ended, it was almost dark. I squinted ahead and gasped, a smile on my lips. Not far, maybe a hundred feet ahead of us was the brilliant light of a fire.

"Cato, I think that may be Katniss," Peeta whispered as we got closer and a head covered in dark hair came into view.

I could hear the girl blowing on her hands and rubbing them together. We were at the edges of the trees now, standing just behind them incase she turned around. Cato shoved a knife into Peeta's hand. "You do it," he mouthed. I couldn't read Peeta's face, but I knew if he pulled this off and killed Katniss we could trust him.

He prepped himself for a moment, then sprang out from behind his tree and pinned the girl to the ground.

"No!" She screamed, tears thick in her voice. "No! Please, don't kill me! NO!" He slit her throat and it was over. The rest of us came out from behind the trees. Some of us smirked, others chuckled at the girl. I was one of them to laugh.

"It wasn't her," Peeta said. "But before I jumped out I heard the bushes rustle over there." He pointed, and Cato and I took the lead.

~(line)~

"'No!'" I mimicked the girl with my hands up. I faced Peeta, "'Please, don't kill me! Don't kill me, NOOO!'" Everybody laughed, and nobody corrected me when I exaggerated her death.

Cato pulled me up onto a rock, our hands locked. In front of us was a pond—and _there_! There she was! Katniss was neck-deep in the water, her eyes wide with realization.

"Hey, Katniss!" Clove shouted, jumping into the water. "Wanna come play~?" She snickered.

The rest of us jumped in after her, and the chase was on. Katniss was limping, which made it a whole lot easier for us, and we started to gain on her. Just as I thought Katniss was done-fore, she disappeared from my sight.

I ran to the spot where I had last spotted her and a scrapping sound met my ears. I looked up, and there she was, climbing the tree.

"Stupid girl!" I snorted, knocking my arrow and aiming at her throat. I released the arrow, and my face fell. It had gone nowhere close to hitting her, at least arms length away. The others gathered around.

"Give that to me," Cato hissed, knocking the arrow and fired—but still, he was no better than I had been.

He thrust the bow into my hands, got out his knife, and started to climb. He lost his footing and slid down the tree. "Damn it!" He swore.

"Just wait," Peeta said and all eyes turned to him. "I mean, she has to come down at some point. It's either that or starve to death."

"Right," Cato said, "we'll wait her out and kill her then."

~(line)~

The sun had gone down a while ago, and all the others except for Cato and I were asleep. He and I were sitting up against the tree where Katniss perched.

"Cato?"

"What?"

I set my head on his shoulder again. "I don't want to die," I whispered.

He cupped my chin again, forcing me to look him in the eye. "I won't let you die, Glimmer."

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine, and I felt like screaming with joy. He was the first to pull away, but I reconnected our lips and slipped my tongue into his mouth. Cato kissed back, and I was pleased with myself. Once again he broke our lips apart, but he pulled me into his chest, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and back.

"Cato," I murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too, Glimmer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is the last chapter of All My Love. I had fun writing this, but I defiantly need to improve my first-person skills. And when I do, maybe I will rewrite this. **

**Please review!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**0o0o0o0**

There was an annoying scraping sound overhead, and when I listened harder I heard buzzing. But I didn't care, I kept my eyes closed and curled into myself and Cato's side. The noise wouldn't stop, so I covered my ears. A new sound met my ears and I cracked and eye open. It was Peeta that fully woke me just now, sitting upright, his head tilted back.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

I rose my head to confront him, ask who he was talking too, and then I remembered: Katniss. I snapped my head up to look at her, and sure enough, she had made the noise. Katniss was sawing at a branch with a knife, trying to cut a beehive down. I smirked. She thought that a few bees were going to scare us off? Yeah, right.

I grabbed my bow and was reaching for an arrow when the hive fell, and I realized the bees were Tracker Jackers. The hive hit the ground, and a golden cloud of angry Jackers swarmed us.

The pain was unbearable, and now we were all awake of course. All of our screams melted together, and I felt Cato leave my side, but I couldn't stand up and run with the others.

"Cato!" I screamed. "Help me!" But, to no avail. He was gone. "CATO!" I yelled his name, over and over again at the top of my lungs, until my throat had swollen shut.

As I lay there, dying, I thought. He never loved me, I realized. It was all for the Games, maybe to earn a sponsor or two. I bet he would have killed me in the end. I wanted to hit something, anything, to get rid of my rage; but I couldn't move. Hell, maybe I am already dead.

As I heard Katniss jump out of the tree, felt her fingers close around mine and pry them from my bow, my world went black, and just as the canon fired, I died.

~(line)~

**Epilogue**

I ran along my fellow mutations, all of us snarling and foaming from the mouth. I was created to resemble Glimmer, the dead tribute from District 1, and in a way her and I are one and the same. I can feel her spirit here, by me, whispering in my golden ear;_"Kill him. Kill Cato, he left you, it's his fault you are dead. Kill him," _

She lost her life because of this boy, so I shall do as she says and kill him. She described him to me; the blonde, but the blonde boy with a wonderful built. He was taller than the other blonde and was more aggressive.

As we reached the cornucopia, the three leftover tributes were on top and fighting. We were scratching at the metal, trying to shake someone off the edge. Cat had the smaller male by the neck, threatening to break it or take him off the edge as well.

I didn't want to kill the smaller blonde, neither did Glimmer want me too. I heard Cato scream in pain, and the next thing I knew he was on his back in front of us Mutts. I was the first to spring on top of him, and I must admit, I was glad to be the one to kill him. 


End file.
